There are various types of stools and ladders that are available in the public. When putting items in or retrieving items from a closet, or the like storage area, it is typical to use a step stool or short ladder arrangement for this purpose. Most of these are used for providing additional access to items that are over head in the closet. However, there does not presently exist a stool arrangement in which the stool can be readily moved between a storage and use position and moreover, can be moved preferably so as to be relocatable in different positions in the closet.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved stool construction and one that is particularly adapted for use in a closet or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a closet stool that has universal use as far as coverage of the entire area of the closet is concerned.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved closet stool construction that is characterized by having a storage position and a use position, and furthermore has the ability to slide sideways in the closet to cover the entire closet area.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved closet stool that is relatively simple in construction, easy to assemble and use, and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.